Beauty in The Darkness
by TVDblood
Summary: Caroline and her mom have been traveling for the last twenty years after Graduation. She doesn't remember much of it or her life, she knows something important happened, just couldn't remember. Now, she's in New Lakes. Something bad happened to her mother and she had to give her freedom for a stranger, or did she know him and couldn't remember?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's POV

I walked through the streets of New Lakes, I don't know who gave the name to this town, but he really had no creativity.

Inhaling the cool air of the night, I walked towards the library. I just finished another book and I was going to borrow another one.

It has been one year since I moved here with my mom. And it has been twenty years since we started to move from a city to another. I wanted to spend every minute of her life with her. Until I couldn't be with her anymore.

I knew that being a vampire would give me a lot of pain when the time came, but that's why I want to be there for her.

We decided to start this new life after graduation. Incredible, I couldn't remember much of it, and there were holes in my memories, in all of them. Of course I remembered my childhood, well part of it.

I knew that Elena is with Damon travelling to God knows where, and Stefan my only friend disappeared the same day. My mind was a complete mess since then. So I kept it occupied in most of time, especially reading. I found myself loving it, but of course I still loved shopping and fashion.

I noticed the people staring at me, I knew why. I was still "The new girl" in town although it's been one year since I moved here.

One thing I learned through those twenty years is that small towns never change. And big cities are good, but they're just as tiring the small ones.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the library right in front of me. I opened the door and got in just as I did every other day.

"Good morning Caroline!" said John happily, he was around the seventies, with no son or wife, al he had was the library.

"Good morning John!" I replied the same way.

"Fairytales are the ones you read the fastest" he stated.

"I love them!" I said smiling and gave him the book I finished this morning. "I wish I could live in one"

"I know sweetie" every time he called me that was like there was a hole in my chest. I tried to remember why, but I couldn't because whenever I tried there was only a black in that part f my mind.

"Any news?" I asked trying to keep my mind off that.

"Rumors"

"Again? About what?" I asked looking for another book.

"They say that Peter is going to ask you to date him." he answered and I let a book fall from my hands.

"What?!" I yelled. "We just kissed! And it was months ago! Besides, he's a jerk!" he reminded me of Tyler, what did I see in them? Seriously, I should go for better guys.

"So why did you kiss him?" John asked handing me the book Beauty and the Beast.

"I was drunk and he kind of remembered me of my ex. That was a jerk too" I looked to the book and then to John with my eyebrows raised. "I've read this book million times!"

"This is the one you're looking for" he said and I smiled. "You can stay with it"

"What? No!" I couldn't accept such thing. "It's yours! I can't take it! Besides, someone might want to read it!"

"Caroline, no one read in this town, at least not regularly" he said smiling. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"Thank you John! This is really nice of you!"

"So, how's your mother?" he asked sitting on a chair.

"She left to visit some cousins in a town nearby" I answered sitting on the couch of the library.

"Tell her to be careful, the road is dangerous, besides there are humors of a family of murders living in a old mansion on the woods" he said and I bit my lip. Could they be vampires like me? If they were, they wouldn't let anyone scape.

"If they are a family of murders, why are there rumors? Wouldn't they have killed anyone who knew?" John laughed at what I said.

"As I said, rumors, but be a little careful won't kill anyone. Will it?" he asked.

"No, I will call her and tell you said that. Okay?" John looked relieved when I said that.

"So sweetie, what did you plan to do on your weekend alone?" he asked and I laughed throwing my head back.

"Read Beauty and the Beast again and run from Peter!" I checked my cellphone and it was almost eight pm. "Gosh! I need to go home! Sorry for bothering you until this time!" I said and stood up fast grabbing my things.

"Caroline, you know you don't bother me. Remember you can come back anytime!" he said as I went to the door.

"Good bye John!" I said and waved my hand to him.

"Good bye Caroline" he said and closed the door as I walked home. I put the book inside the purse and continued walking.

The moon was shinning bright on the sky. It was a full moon and that reminded me of Tyler. Some days after he came back to town on graduation, why did he left after all? Anyway, some days after, I caught him sneaking out to meet up with Hayley, who was pregnant. She said that the baby was his and was pretending to be of a guy named what? Nicholas? Nicolau? I don't recall well, but it was actually Tyler's.

Ugh, that jerk. I don't even know what I saw in him.

I entered at home shaking my head. It had started to rain a bit, but it didn't bother me as I already entered in my home. Of all the things I forgot, why Tyler couldn't be one of them? I left my purse on the couch and saw my mom's note on the table. I read it this morning. I decided to call her when my phone started ringing, it was she.

"Mom?" I asked.

_Caroline! Finally, there's almost no signal here!_

"Mom! Calm down! Where are you? I'll pick you up!" I said and grabbed my purse on the couch again.

_I don't know sweetie! My car died! There's a mansion some meters from here, I'll shelter there_

My eyes widened in sock, the phone started to get really bad, I could hear the storm getting worse every second.

"Mom! Don't go there! Wait on the car! I'm coming!" I said, but it was too late, the phone call ended. "Shit!"

I ran to my car on the garage, the rain turned into a storm rally fast. I put my keys in the ignition, it wasn't working.

"Seriously!" I yelled. I gave up and decided to use my vampire speed to get over there.


	2. The Beast

Elizabeth's (Liz) POV

The storm was getting worse, there was only the creepy mansion nearby. Caroline said she was coming, but I guess no one would mind to give an old woman shelter until Care gets here. I walked through the forest in the same way I did by car before it died.

I was getting closer of the mansion. Actually, it looked more like a castle, but anyway. The gates were kind of creepy, it looked like one of those of horror movies, and so did the mansion/castle.

I opened the gates and walked through a long and open corridor to get in the front door. It was huge, I knocked four times, and no one answered so I opened it.

It was dark inside, but I could see a little from an open curtain. It remembered me of a mansion in Mystic Falls, but I couldn't remember the owner.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I asked entering in it. I walked a little leaving the door open to see better inside, but something suddenly flashed behind me and closed it, I turned around only to see nothing. "Is there anybody here? My car died nearby and I was wondering if I could stay here until my daughter gets here?"

I heard something that looked like really low whispers, I almost didn't noticed it. Then, I felt like someone was watching me from behind, I turned around again, a thunder crashed at the same time and a boy suddenly appeared next to the window. I screamed, where did he come from?

"Holy shit!" I yelled as my heart raced. "Where did you come from?"

"From the corridor" he said in a small voice. I could his blue eyes and dark brown hair from the light of the window. "Do you need help miss?"

"I was wondering if I could wait inside until my daughter comes to get me" I answered putting my hand over my chest to slow down my heartbeats.

"Of course miss, but you need to dry yourself and some tea, you might catch a cold if you don't warm yourself" he said politely. Well, at least he has manners. "Please, follow me"

"What's your name?" I asked as I followed him into one of the corridors.

"Henrik. And yours miss?" he asked.

"Elizabeth, but call me Liz" I answered and looked around "Do you live here all alone?"

"No miss, I have three older brothers, one older sister and a friend here" he answered politely, where did he get all these politeness, it was like he was not from this century, but he couldn't be a vampire, he looked too young.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen" Well that answers my questions, defiantly not a vampire.

"Brother, who is she?" asked someone from behind us. I turned around and saw a young man of about 19 or 20 years old., he had honey brown hair and brown eyes, he had a childish look that made me sure that he was Henrik's brother.

"Liz, she needs shelter until her daughter comes and gets her. Besides, she might catch a cold" Henrik answered.

"Yeah, but we need to lower our voices or Nik will hear us" a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, like Henrik's, appeared from behind the young man, she looked familiar, both of them. Then again, there was a hole in my mind.

"Yeah, let's take you to a warm room" said the young man and they lead me to a door. "I'm Kol by the way, and this is my sister Rebekah"

"Kol, this is not a good idea, you know Nik doesn't like guests!" she said opening the door. They came in and I followed them.

"Elijah get some tea, fast" Kol told a man of about 30 years old that was sitting on a couch.

"Kol…" he started saying and stod up.

"Oh come on Elijah! We never have guests!" the younger pleaded.

"Fine, but we're going to have a talk after she goes away, I'll get the tea" he said and grabbed my hand "Please, sit down miss Forbes" Elijah lead me to the couch.

"How do you know this?" I asked getting suspicious, I was sure that I knew him, but from where, and why I couldn't remember?

"I was friends with Bill and Stephen, he showed me a picture of you and told me a couple of things too" he answered, but for some reason I didn't believe him. I could see Kol and Rebekah biting their lips.

"Actually, you stay here brother, I'll go" Kol said and left the room. I sat down and Rebekah covered me with a blanket, I whispered a thanks and she smiled.

"So Mrs. Forbes, what are you doing in a small town like New Lakes?" the man I guessed be named Elijah asked me putting some fire in the fireplace.

"My daughter and I move a lot" I answered, the feeling that I knew him never leaving me.

"I understand" he said smiling.

"Thank you for helping me" I smiled and looked at all of them "All of you"

Just as I said that there were a lot of shouting and sounds of things breaking from the other room, their eyes were getting wider at every sound. Rebekah's eyes were so eye that I thought they would pop from her face. My heart raced.

"I told you that Nik was going to find out!" Rebekah whispered angrily at Henrik.

The door cracked open and Kol's body was thrown against the wall across the room. The fire in the fireplace was gone. The only light on the room came from the door.

"Nik! What are you doing?!" Henrik yelled.

"What I do when you let people in without MY permission!" the voice barked at the boy who shut his mouth clearly wanting to argue. The voice was scary, it was like a wolf and a man were talking at the same time.

I turned my face to see the person, but all I could see was a dark figure with glowing golden eyes.

Like a wolf.

Like a beast.


End file.
